casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Lust/2234
"01001101 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100110 01110101 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010" - Jackal Dragomirova Kira Vladislavovna (Kira for short), screen name 'The_Jackal' is a Russian Hacktivist in the year 2234. She is believed to be a cyborg with entirely cybernetic arms but in actuality, her form possesses no human components. She is a robotic shell being controlled through an improved version of Consciousness Transferal by Blood Lust while still trapped in the other dimension. The powers that can be used through this form are very limited, especially in regards to magic, as magic and technology don't often mix well. Later on, Jackal might learn Technomagic as a way to combine the two worlds and get around the no magic problem. Jackal's body was built by a roboticist named Talanova Lilia Artemievna (Lilia for short) that Blood Lust befriended after transferring her consciousness into one of the roboticists prototypes. Blood Lust just happened to detect a faint signal from the other dimension and took a chance to see what would happen if she tried transferring her consciousness into it. Something about Lilia's bots, in particular, allow Blood Lust to transfer across the dimensional walls so she can't just transfer into any old bot, nor can she presently transfer into a living creature either. Using her bionic body she can interface and hack into technology to control it that way, but can't do it through consciousness transferal unless its something built by or perhaps in some cases heavily based on the specific work of Lilia. It is presently unknown what about Lilia's design allow it to pierce the dimensional boundaries but in this situation Blood Lust can't exactly complain. Lilia was having some problems getting the AI to work properly in her bots and Blood Lust agreed to help her solve this problem, so long as Lilia made Blood Lust a new body. When Jackal is damaged too much to repair herself, then she will have to seek out Lilia for repairs, especially if the unit is entirely destroyed. This is due to the design of the bots being entirely unique when compared to others available on the market, so only Jackal and Lilia know how they work. Jackal is probably the form that Blood Lust has used for the longest continuous time period so far. To be fair, Blood Lust has little other options while still stuck in the other dimension. Blood Lust is still operating as Jackal even in 2295 when Tina meets Eden, so when Tina finally goes looking for Blood Lust this is the version she is likely to meet as Blood Lust isn't escaping the other universe anytime soon. She has the powers Mystic Vampire Physiology, Supernatural Hunter Physiology, Consciousness Transferal, Oath Embodiment, Name Evocation and Bionic Physiology as they are described on the Super Power Wiki. Backstory Jackal is a Russian Hacktivist in the far future, she is well known and feared throughout Russia but her reach extends much further. Full Powers List Mystic Vampire Physiology No Magic Powers Supernatural Hunter Physiology Consciousness Transferal Oath Embodiment Name Evocation Bionic Physiology * Anatomical Liberation/Head Liberation/Body Part Substitution * Apathy (If programmed to feel no emotion, pain or consciousness of another beings feelings). * Attachment * Bio-Mechanical Constructs ** Mechanical Limb Generation * Bio-Tech Manipulation * Concussive Force * Customization * Cyber Mind * Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality * Defunct Physiology * Electronic Eyes * Supernatural Condition * Flight * Gun Protrusion * High-Tech Exoskeleton * Hunger Suppression * Oxygen Independence * Pain Suppression * Robot Arm * Scanner Vision * Scientific Weaponry * Self-Sustenance * Technomorphism ** Bio-Metal Physiology ** Nanite Manipulation * Technology Manipulation ** Technological Combat ** Technological Constructs *** Mechanical Weapon Construct * Transhuman Transformation * Vacuum Adaptation Category:Blood Lust